Hooky
by shutupgreenberg
Summary: "Why don't you just come back with me?" Derek invites Jennifer to blow off her last few classes to spend the day with him. She had perfect attendance in high school, so now that she was a teacher, she felt she deserved to feel the rush of playing hooky. 3x10. Dennifer one shot. Let's pretend Jennifer is not the Darach.


"Why don't you just come back with me?"

"I can't…"

Immediately Jennifer's response was to decline Derek's tempting offer and do the responsible thing by returning to her classroom to suffer through the rest of the school day. However, the more she thought about it, the more she really wanted to spend time with him. This was the first time she'd seen him since the disastrous night at his loft, and she knew he'd been alone since then. The school could go on without her, couldn't they?

"You know what," Jennifer began, raising an eyebrow, "I think I will."

Derek's eyes widened slightly as he looked at her in pleasant surprise.

"That was a shot in the dark. I'd thought you'd feel obligated to finish teaching today."

"I teach nine months out of the year," Jennifer explained. "I deserve a half-day to myself. Or, rather, ourselves." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him again, still not quite satisfied with their reunion embrace. They stood like that, still locked in each other's arms, for another few minutes. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily and Jennifer beamed to herself over the relief of having him with her now after having missed him so much.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered, taking her hand and leading her through the tunnel in the direction of his parked car. When they reached the sleek, black Chevy, Derek opened the passenger side door for Jennifer. She would not have expected that kind of behavior from someone whose exterior and demeanor were as rough as Derek's, but he had surprised her before. She gave him a bright smile and a kiss before slipping into the car and relaxing into her seat.

"What do you want to do?" Derek asked as he joined her on the driver's side.

"Just being with you is fine," Jennifer answered as she shrugged, feeling a bit silly but knowing it was the truth.

"Being together…that sounds perfect," Derek responded quietly. He backed out of the parking lot and headed in the direction toward his apartment Jennifer recognized from their last fateful car ride. She filled up the conversation during the ride with information Derek may have missed from when he was missing, saying that his pack was all right but Lydia Martin was acting a little strange. She also mentioned how quickly the disappearances were stacking up, but assured him she was taking extra precaution not to venture too far from Isaac Lahey and Scott McCall during school hours should something go wrong. Derek listened, thoughtfully processing her words but also taking in the sound of her sweet voice, reinforcing the idea in him that the only person who would come before Jennifer if she needed protection was Cora. He didn't know how he would deal with something bad happening to this woman he was slowly—but dammit, quite surely—falling for.

When they reached the loft, Jennifer knew she had made the right decision in accompanying Derek home instead of staying at school. She imagined them together, relaxing on his bed or doing a different bed-related activity, and nothing sounded better to her.

"I can't believe I waited this long to ever ditch school," Jennifer muttered incredulously as Derek unlocked his door and led her inside. She put down her purse on the kitchen counter, and swiftly kicked off her heels. After Derek tossed his keys beside her purse, he slipped one arm around Jennifer's back and the other behind her legs and literally swept her off her feet. She giggled and kicked her feet, causing him to laugh, too. Derek wasn't used to feeling so…light with someone. His life was usually consumed with fighting off enemies who wanted to ruin or end his life. This scene, this feeling, _Jennifer_, was just so perfect.

He carried her, still squirming and laughing cutely, over to his bed, laying her down beneath him, capturing her lips in a kiss he meant to be soft and gentle. He may have started with that intent, but after what felt like a just a moment, a fiery urge coming straight from his gut lead him to flip onto his back and pull Jennifer roughly on top of him, digging his hands into her waist and deepening the kiss. With a small gasp and inclination of her head, Jennifer parted her lips to make way for Derek's tongue. After a few minutes of blissful kissing, she felt inclined to say what was on her mind.

"Do you remember what I said before, about not feeling safe?" Jennifer had a hard time pulling away even briefly to get her words out. As she spoke, Derek, too impatient to wait for her lips to be available again, moved his mouth over the line of her jaw and down her neck.

"Uh, yeah," he managed to fit in between kisses.

"Well," she said, hindered in her mission to get a complete sentence out by the small moan she elicited as Derek sucked on the tender skin just above her collarbone. "Um, I wanted to tell you that I do feel safe now. I feel safe with you."

After having such difficulty get a few simple words out, Jennifer zealously attacked Derek's lips again, threading her fingers through his hair. He aggressively returned the kiss, but pulled away shortly.

"Then I suppose you'll have to spend more time with me playing hooky."

Jennifer nodded excitedly and gazed down at Derek. She lowered her head and pecked his lips softly before giving him a devious look and rolling her hips against his.

"I suppose I will."


End file.
